With the development of display technologies, ultra high-definition display devices have become more and more popular. However, the transmission system of the ultra high-definition display device may have relatively high complexity as well as multifarious wires, and when a system board for processing ultra high-definition signal is built into a display device, the thickness of the display device will be increased, thus not meeting the aesthetics requirement. To solve this problem, the thickness of the display device may be decreased by the way of externally locating the system board. However, traditional wireless transmission and display systems can only transmit and display Full High Definition (FHD) video data and other video signals with lower resolution formats. Therefore, in the prior art, multifarious wires must be used to transmit ultra high-definition signals. With the development of display technologies, ultra high-definition display devices have become more and more popular and traditional transmission systems are far from being capable of meeting the requirement of ultra high-definition display.